User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Introduction to Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Episode 81 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!
Hey guys! GoGoGadget831 here, and welcome back to Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed - Season 4 edition! So, season 4 is considerably shorter than TDI, TDA, and TDWT in that there are only 13 episodes in that season. Regardless, we still have quite a bit to cover since this is the first season where the original contestants do not compete. Instead, there are 13 new contestants! It's also going to be interesting, because it's back in Camp Wawanakwa, which is now a bio-hazardous dump. My history with this season is that I've seen it only twice in 2012 and then never again. I'm not going to lie, out of all the seasons, this is the one that I remember the least about. I don't think I even remember all the team switches and elimination order in this season (don't spoil it for me! ;) ). From what I remember though, I remember being very indifferent towards this season. I took it for what it was worth and I kinda liked what I saw. It's been a long while since I've seen it and I'm pretty excited to watch it again to see if my opinions have changed. Alright, with that said, let's get started with the season! Episode 81: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! Premise: Thirteen new contestants arrive at Camp Wawanakwa, which is now a bio-hazardous dump. The contestants are split up into teams and participate in their first challenge. Contestants: -Mike: The guy with Multiple Personality Disorder -Zoey: The retro chick -Jo: The jock-ette -Lightning: The athletic jock -Scott: The farmboy -Dawn: The moonchild -Staci: The compulsive liar -B: The silent guy -Cameron: The bubble boy -Dakota: The fame monger -Brick: The cadet -Sam: The gamer -Anne Maria: The Jersey Shore Reject Toxic Rats: B, Dakota, Sam, Staci, Scott, Lightning, Dawn Mutant Maggots: Mike, Zoey, Jo, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria Fun Fact: Zoey is an only child. Challenge: Race through forest to finish line to form teams; Cut down team log from a tree and race it down a mountain to the cabins before they explode. Cameos: All the contestants (minus Blaineley) at the beginning; Owen in the middle of the episode. Winner(s): Mutant Maggots Eliminated: Staci, for annoying her team by chatting about her family instead of helping them out. Safety Symbol: Marshmallow Elimination Method: Radioactive marshmallow and Hurl of Shame My Favorite Part: The introduction of the new contestants In general, I liked this episode. I wouldn't call it one of the best episodes ever, but it's definitely a good start to the season. I really liked the fact that we got to see all the original contestants in the beginning, safe and sound after the events of the finale last season. We have Feral Zeke, Gwen and Duncan making out, and no Blaineley, which I don't really approve of, but I guess you have to take what you get. At least we got to see them all safe. I really liked the introduction of the contestants and their personalities were pretty spot on. It was funny seeing Dakota and Anne Maria fight for the spotlight and Anne Maria spray Staci's face for annoying her with her lies. And it was pretty funny seeing Cameron get attacked by birds and a "heavy" butterfly sitting on his head and it's pretty great that he's seeing the world around him. It was also funny when Lightning calls Cameron a girl and Cameron crashes into Anne Maria's hair, and she's like, "No touchin' the hair, four-eyes!" Chef blowing up the paparazzi boat was pretty funny and I laughed at the part when he threw a trampoline at Jo and a saw at Lightning. Chris seems pretty mean in this episode, especially when he keeps on INJURING Dakota's paparazzi and throws a radioactive marshmallow at Staci that makes her bald. In some instances, it was funny. Other times, it wasn't. However, his nicknames for the contestants were really funny, like "tan with a can", "saved by a girl", "chatty Staci", "silent treatment", and "pit sniffer". He also got BURNED when Scott said that his cleft looked like a butt. Good going, Scott! Anne Maria jumping on the trampoline and keeping on crashing into the totem was pretty funny as well as Owen's cameo (I have to admit that it was pretty funny seeing him get blown off the island). Mike as Chester was pretty good stuff (*spoilers* he has MPD!) and Staci annoying people with her lies was pretty funny. I guess my only complaints about this season were that the realistic tone is kind of ignored (since when do squirrels shoot lasers from their eyes?). But I'm not going to take it too much in account when giving a final rating for this season. The season can do its own thing and as long as it brings good material to the table, then I'm happy. Anyways, not too much else to say here. It's a GOOD episode. Category:Blog posts